Conventional communication modules mostly use a single communication protocol for communication transmission or switch between a plurality of communication protocol communication modules for communication transmission. However, this method of transmission requires not only a large number of communication equipment, but also a detailed design in layout and wiring.
Therefore, providing a dual mode communication device and a dual mode communication module capable of reducing the space occupied by communication equipment has become an important issue in the industry.